


Cheiloproclitic

by enkidurga



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kind Of A Date, M/M, but not officially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkidurga/pseuds/enkidurga
Summary: "‘Goal accomplished’ is all Touma can think as he takes in the profile, the mechanic’s lips delightfully plump and pink. He could only wonder how soft they were, and would he ever find out?"
Relationships: Daishinji Tetsuo/Kamiyama Touma, Kamiyama Touma/Daishinji Tetsuo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> Cheiloproclitic – Being attracted to someone’s lips.
> 
> May I continue to spread the Daitouma agenda?

“Hey, Daishinji,” Touma’s voice seems to echo through the empty main room of the Northern Base as he plucks a book from the shelf to observe the cover, “I’ve always wondered this. What kind of books do you like?”

The novelist flips through the pages idly as he looks to Tetsuo for a response. As their eyes meet, it’s instantaneous. Tetsuo breaks the contact, turning his head completely so he’s talking to a faraway shelf.

‘ _Goal accomplished_ ’ is all Touma can think as he takes in the profile, the mechanic’s lips delightfully plump and pink. He could only wonder how soft they were, and would he ever find out? 

“I’ve always preferred modern fantasies.” Comes the reply, soft but to the point. 

Touma thinks he’ll savor that too.

***~*~*~*~*~***

“Hey Daishinji!” 

Touma’s greeting startles the mechanic with a jump.

Fresh from a trip through the book gate, Tetsuo sighs and brushes a stray hair behind his ear to regain his composure. Why should he be this started? The Northern Base was connected to Kamiyama’s bookstore afterall. _Duh! Of course Touma would be here._

“I usually don’t see you here.” The novelist laughs, popping up from his desk and shuffling over as Tetsuo holds something up over his eyes.

It’s Kaenken Rekka, repaired and seemingly repolished. 

Yet Touma can’t help eyeing what’s underneath with a smirk he tries to hide by biting his tongue. Tetsuo’s pout before he speaks so matter-of-factly is dizzyingly attractive, a warm flutter spreading through the other as he thinks about how it’d feel to be just a little bit closer.

“I completed the maintenance a bit ago.” Tetsuo lowers the blade, holding it out carefully for Touma to take with both hands, like he were passing off an infant. “And I got told I needed to get out more.”

A snort, Touma could only assume that was at Sophia’s encouragement.

He doesn’t quite realize how Tetsuo’s hands linger against his for a second, until his fingers trace along his to release.

***~*~*~*~*~***

“Hey Daishinji?” A clinking of silverware and the rumble of patron conversations in the busy environment make for Touma to practically yell out to the other man. “Tell me what you want and I’ll put the order in!”

He expects the blacksmith to mumble something meekly, impossible to hear over their surroundings, and Touma is fine with that. Reading lips was almost a specialty of his, especially when they looked as good as Tetsuo’s. 

But it’s not at all what he expects.

“Medium pink drink.” Tetsuo’s voice cuts through the crowd in a way that makes Touma shiver. He’s looking past the novelist at the menu, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket as he mulls over something for a second. “A coffee cake too. Please.”

Touma is almost too flustered by the boldness to get their order right. He manages, but still manages to tip three times the amount he intended.

***~*~*~*~*~***

“Hey… Daishinji?” 

They’re on a bench now in a park nearby the coffee shop. Once they had their drinks and pastries (thankfully Touma DEFINENTLY did order the right thing), there wasn’t much conversation. Even the moment on the bench was a little quiet before Touma spoke up.

“Yeah?” Tetsuo asks, eyes on the ground in front of him as he sips from his drink.

“I’m really glad you came by today, I actually had a book you might like.” 

There is something that sounds like a hum and Touma peeks over. Practically cramming it into his mouth, Tetsuo is currently working on his coffee cake slice. Eyes wide when he realizes he’s being watched, he bites down, chews and swallows quickly.

Laughing, the novelist smiles.

“I guess I can tell you about it when we get back, I just figured…” the words taper off as Touma loses his train of thought. A smidge of icing is smeared across Tetsuo’s lower lip. “Hey, you got…”

Pointing it out using his own face as a guide doesn’t help once he realizes, Tetsuo swipes at the other side of his mouth. Then, when he hits it, he doesn’t manage to get it all. 

A notable blush beginning to paint his cheeks, Touma reaches, a finger tracing the outer curve of Tetsuo’s bottom lip to catch what was missed. 

He thinks it’s quick and seamless, but the response he receives is the most dead-on look Tetsuo has ever given him. And then Touma becomes painfully aware that his fingers never left the other’s face, instead tracing along the man’s jaw in an effort to cup his cheek.

“Sorry? Sorry!” the novelist stammers out, curling his index finger inwards to keep from smearing the icing along the other’s face as he draws it back suddenly. “That was weird, sorry.”

Flustered like never before, Tetsuo is at a loss for words, pressing a hand to his own reddened cheeks as he tries to find something to look at, anything but Touma. A bizarre tension suddenly settled over them, both seem like they’re suddenly about to pass out.

And it draws on for what feels like hours, time running in reverse until the mechanic finally says something.

“… it’s okay. I…” Tetsuo bites his lip, like he’s actually chewing on his thoughts and it’s driving Touma crazy to watch, “I liked it.”

Not at all what Touma had anticipated to hear and he swallows hard, picking up a napkin to clean his hand before reaching again to cup Tetsuo’s cheek. It’s entirely conscious this time as he brushes hair from the other’s face, hand running down along his jaw line so he could stroke a thumb cautiously along the mechanic’s lips.

To the touch they were every bit as soft as they looked, which was unsurprising. What was surprising was the fact Tetsuo hadn’t stiffened up or pulled away. He sat there, lips parted, letting Touma simply have a feel and while it’s satisfying for the novelist, he can’t keep the contact without saying anything else.

“Hey, Daishinji?” Touma asks today’s motto softly, coaxing Tetsuo to keep eye contact with him. “I like you.”

Silence settles over them once again and Touma can see Tetsuo’s dark eyes go wild, almost like he doesn’t even know which of the novelist’s eyes to look into. Then he settles on his lips and looks like he’s about to faint, his face reflecting the revelation that he was in a position he hadn’t thought he’d ever be in, much less so soon.

“You do?” It’s weak, uneasy, like he expects Touma to take it back.

“Of course! I promise, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

The reassurance helps settle the nerves and Tetsuo rests the coffee cake in his lap as he relaxes his shoulders with a sigh. Hand now free, he finds comfort in resting it over the one Touma had cupped to his face.

“Then,” A goofy grin forms, Tetsuo reflecting happiness in his own shy way as he speaks, “I like you too.”

As if that’s invitation enough, Touma finally satisfies his curiosity, and is allowed. He closes a gap that was already starting to become barely there to gently push his lips to Tetsuo’s.

It’s obvious neither have ever kissed before, the soft press is entirely timid, but right. The sensation makes Touma feel like something is blooming in his chest and every instance of ever admiring Tetsuo’s lips comes rushing to him. How long had he been like that for anyways? Survey told him too long.

He holds the touch longer than Tetsuo had planned, being left with his lips puckered when the other pulls away.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize…” Tetsuo starts, looking away. Even his ears looked like they were burning a deep red. A peck was all he honestly thought he’d be able to manage without squeezing the drink in his other hand full force. 

The pink drink is gently pulled from his fingers as Touma sets it on the ground next to their feet.

“We can try again?” 

With the offer on the table, they do. 

***~*~*~*~*~***

“By the way, about that book.” Touma says after some time. 

They had had their moment of awkward first kisses, each try having been more determined on both ends than the last, but now they were finishing their drinks from before.

“What about it?” Tetsuo asks quizzically.

“I mi~ght have written it.” Touma sings with a wink and a laugh. He can’t help but curl an arm around Tetsuo as he watches the other shuffle to pick up the rest of his pastry and gnaw at it frantically to keep himself from reacting more stupidly. “Can you believe I wrote a whole book since you told me that?”

The laugh the novelist gives was innocent, but Tetsuo blushes heavily in a bit of embarrassment. Maybe Sophia was right.

“I really should get out more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my potentially 4 drabbles I taped together in my brain so they're not drabbles anymore.
> 
> Let's hope for a good Slash debut this week!!!


End file.
